My Blog Stuff Isn't Working So Im Writing Here:
Hi GUYS! As you can see, im on my school computer, but i won't allow me to fix blogs, so im writing my last news here. PLZ READ THIS, MAY BE MY LSAT WORDS BEFORE ACCOUNT CLOSES: Alright, i got a few announcements..... #1: I NEED MORE PEOPLE FOR TOTC 2! I got nobody, and i need more! All I hav are 5 people, but i need about 8. So any 3 new users who wanna get into this, just put your warrior name, appearence, and clan PLZ! Im stuck on writing this story! #2: So on Friday, my account will officially close. Unfortunately, I think that creating a new account to sweep up the old one would be a bit..scary. My parents are literally sneaking up on my privacy online like actual cats, and im afraid that it may turn if i add another account. So i devised a plan... Im creating TOTC 2 on google docs, and i know that some you guys are dying to find out what happens next! So i decided to return on here by spring or summer 2017, when im out of the danger zone. As a bonus, I wanna know if you guys are okay if i add you to google docs TOTC 2 page, so you guys could check out how things are going here. I don't want to forget about this website while im gone, nor about TOTC 2, so if you guys are okay if i shared the doc with you guys if you have google drive, so not only can you watch, but also edit and help me out create a better TOTC, that will release spring or summer 2017 when i return! If you guys could put your emails here, itll be great so i can share it, but if its privacy to u, im okay with that too. Im also decided to return to Minecraft, so if you guys have accounts there on Mineplex or regular, i can hit u up online there! BTW, TOTC 2 is going to be large, and very dramatized, so with your help, i can complete it, and return here quickly! IDK what's going to happen on Friday when I lose my account, but i hope i can still chat with you guys as another person. So again, if you wanna join me on google docs when my account closes, thats cool with me. Ill be able to come back sooner with TOTC 2, and possible Re-live, and other of my cool stories. #3: AS another bonus, im making newer stories on google docs that are other than warriors. possibly by 2018, ill start TOTC 3: The Final Battle! Im going to also write about superheros in DC, known as Colossus, coming 2017 about a bunch of kids stolen by goverment officials and turned into superheros by a comic rock, then sent to the past to see who survives the longest, and saves everyone, and a dino book that is on quotev, im moving it here, called These Final Days, about an ankylosarus and his.....well...his final...days? Another story coming is called Courage, which like Re-live and TOTC will be one of the greatest books ill make, based off of my trip to Costa Rica. Hopefully you guys could accept my google doc request, and help me finish TOTC on google instead of here, then return here later on. Thanks again, and plz come! :D